Overprotected
by edluver
Summary: How could this happen to me,I've made my mistakes,got nowhere to run,the night goes on,As I'm fading away,I'm sick of this life,I just wanna scream,How could this happen to me?


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't have any money! But if I did, I still wouldn't own Naruto cause…that would be weird! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my cousin Kat, who in this story is named Rin ("cold" in Japanese), also my other cousin Candy, who in this story is named Sachiko ("Child of Bliss" in Japanese), nickname is Sachi. And my name is Ash, but in the story my name is Suzu ("Bell" in Japanese).**

Enjoy the story!

There was a loud knock on Suzu's door.

"Wake up!" Suzu heard Rin yell.

"I'll think of it!" Suzu yelled back. They lived in a apartment complex and the room above them must being having a party because the bass from the music upstairs shook a little down stairs, in their apartment.

Suzu looked at the clock. The blue lit shined and she strained her eyes to read the time, 6:15 a.m.

"What the hell?" Suzu asked out loud to her self.

There was two things wrong with this picture, Rin was up and some one was having a party early in the morning. It wasn't from last night because Suzu and Rin came home at 1:00 a.m. and there was no music. Some one groan on the bunk bed above her.

"Are we having a party?" the person asked.

"No. Upstairs is." Suzu answered.

There was another thing wrong, their younger friend, Sachiko was sleeping. She always wakes up a couple hours before both Suzu and Rin do. This was starting to be one weird day.

Suzu got up and opened the door. Rin was already dressed and ready to go to school.

She had a grey t-shirt on and army camouflage pants. Also her normal black shoes. Rin as brown hair that went a little pasted her shoulder. Also brown eyes. Rin had her black backpack rested on her shoulder and had a piece of toast in her right hand.

Suzu sighed.

"Why did you wake up so early?" Suzu asked Rin.

"Because I kept hearing 'Don't kill me! Don't kill me!' ALL NIGHT!" Rin complained.

"Shut the hell up!" Suzu slammed the door in Rin's face.

Suzu and Sachi got dressed and did their usual routine.

Sachi wore a pink strawberry t-shirt and the same colored pink pants. Then she wore pink flats that had mesh in the front. Her hair was blonde and it went a little past her shoulder and hazel eyes (brown and green).

Suzu wore her normal outfit witch was a blue shirt that had a symbol on the back that Sachi and Rin didn't know what it meant and black pants. She had 19 bracelets that were covered in dry blood. Suzu was a mystery to Rin and Sachi. Suzu has black hair that goes to the bottom of her ears and charcoal eyes.

Suzu and Sachi were eating breakfast when the clock hit 7 a.m.

Sachi got up and grabbed her blue backpack. Suzu sighed and grabbed her red backpack. Rin was sitting on the couch the whole time waiting for the two slowpokes to be done and ready to go to High School East.

All three of them waked out the door and started waking towards school. They were have way there when Sachi decided to ask the question.

"Hey Suzu. What is that symbol on your shirt mean?"

"None of your business." that was Suzu's answer.

"Jeez. I just asked."

"Well don't again."

"And what about those bracelets? Why do they have blood on them?"

"Because."

"Can't you just answer a stupid question?" Rin asked angrily.

Suzu put a smile on her face witch was rare.

"Come on, we will be late for class if we keep walking. Class starts in 10 minutes." Suzu said. The other two nodded and they started to run towards High School East.

In East, everyone lived in apartments. No one was rich here.

Suzu went up to her friend Kiba.

"Hey Suzu. What's up?" Kiba asked her.

"Nothing much. What about you?" Suzu asked back.

"Some here."

"Did you hear that Gaara cheated on the exams and got caught? Is it true?"

"Yeah. I was there."

"How can he get caught? He is an amazing cheater."

"I know." There was an awkward silence between them.

"Well I have to get to class." Suzu said to end the silence.

"Okay. See you in Math." Kiba said back.

"Bye!"

Suzu went to her locker when she saw Rin flirting with Shino. Suzu chucked a little bit when she went to her blue beat up, graffiti locker. She kicked it opened and threw her books in. Then there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the familiar face of Sachi.

"Hey." Sachi said.

"Sup?" Suzu asked.

"Do you see what Rin is doing?"

"Yep. To bad, he is hard to get to go on a date." Sachi nodded.

"Well, I have to go to Social Studies."

"I have to go to English. See ya!" Suzu pushed her locker shut and walked to English class.

Lets just go to lunch cause Rin, Suzu and Sachi do have class together till then. I will just do flashbacks during lunch times…hehe…

Rin was eating a ham and cheese sandwich while Sachi was eating a pb&j. Suzu was playing with her soup. She wasn't hungry.

"What kind of soup is that?" Rin asked Suzu.

"French Onion." Suzu answered, "I'm not that hungry for anything right now. Something tells me that today is a bad day."

"What? The day is almost over."

"No, only the school day is over, we still have 8 hours left of the day after that."

"What do you think would happen?" Sachi asked.

"I don't know."

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled to them. They shot around to see it was. It was Ino. She walked over to them.

"Guess what?" she asked the three teens.

"Yeah?" Sachi asked back in excitement.

"Okay." Ino sat down next to Rin and everyone leaned in closer to hear over the loud crowds of people.

"Ya know I have a pen pal right?" The three nodded, "Well I found out she goes to a school a near here."

"Really? That's awesome." Suzu said.

"But! She goes to West."

"You mean the school that are rich, preppy, snotty, stick up the butt plastics?"

"Yep."

"That sucks." Sachi said. Rin and Suzu nodded in agreement.

After lunch the three teens went into the Math room. They got out their homework and textbooks. Sachi wanted to sit next to Suzu but Kiba got to Suzu first and only two people sit to a row so Sachi had to sit next to Rin. The teacher came in and checked everyone's homework. The good part was that it didn't matter if you got all of them wrong, it was just that you bring it in and you get the points.

The teacher kept lecturing when Rin tapped on Suzu's shoulder because she was only a row behind.

"What?" Suzu whispered when she turned around to look at Rin.

"Kiba keeps staring at you." Rin whispered back to her, sounding like it was a warning. Suzu turned back around.

Like what does she know, Suzu thought.

After Math the three teens went to Filming class. That was their elective. Rin loved that class because Shino takes it.

When they got to Filming class they saw no teacher and Ino and Shikamaru making out.

"PDA!" Suzu yelled at them.

"Why did you do that?" Sachi asked.

"To stop them, no duh."

"That was mean."

"How was that mean?"

"Never mind." Ino and Shikamaru stopped just in time because once they stopped the teacher came in.

"Okay class. We will be making documentaries on different clans," the teacher begun. The class cheered but then stopped when the teacher raised her hand witch meant 'silence', "I picked your partners." Then the class groaned and some whined. Then the teacher smirked, "I made it boy and girl because boys and girls have different options. And the documentary must be 30 minutes long. No longer."

"What if it is 30.1 minutes?" Shikamaru joked. The classed snickered.

"Then I wont watch the .1 and you'll get points off." the teacher answered. It sounded she was truly serious about this assignment, "So I will list of the pairs.

1. Shikamaru and Rin

2. Kiba and Ino

3. Gaara and Sachiko

4. Shino and Suzu

That's it. You should get with your partner and decide witch clan you are doing."

Every slumped about their partner. Suzu was mad at Ino for getting Kiba, Ino was mad at Rin for getting Shikamaru, and Rin was mad at Suzu because she had Shino. They all just wanted to switch. And Sachi didn't like Gaara. He scared her.

Rin-

She went and sat with Shikamaru. She sighed.

"What clan do you want to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know. Lets just not do mine. Mine is filled with potheads." Rin said.

"That one sounds interesting."

"No! What about yours?"

"Mine is normal. So it is boring."

"Still, why don't we do like one of our friends clans?"

"Aw, you have to be so troublesome."

"Okay! We will just do my pothead clan."

"Cool. I'll come to your house after school to work on it." Rin raised her hand.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"When is this due?" Rin asked back.

"Oh! Class! This assignment is due in three weeks." The class nodded.

Sachi-

"So…" Sachi began to start a conversation.

"Yeah?" Gaara asked.

"What clan do you want to do?"

"I have no clue."

"Like I do either!"

"Why don't we just do yours?"

"Fine! But I should warn ya, all of them drink a lot."

"I don't care. It sounds interesting."

"Okay. Come-"

"Oh! Class! This assignment is due in three weeks!" the teacher yelled. Sachi went on with her sentence.

"Come to my apartment after school."

"Okay." Gaara said.

Suzu-

"What clan do ya want to do?" Suzu asked Shino.

"Uchia." he answered.

"T-The Uchia?"

"Yeah."

"Why that clan?"

"Well there was a huge massacre there and they were a very noble clan. And I know some one who survived there." Suzu blushed a little.

"Oh really?" Shino nodded.

"Come to my house around four okay? We can research."

"Okay."

"Oh! Class! This assignment is due in three weeks!" the teacher yelled.

After Filming class…

Suzu was at her locker and pulling her backpack and placing one of the straps on her shoulder. It was the last period of the day, so you can bring your backpack to class.

The teens walked to the locker room for gym. But first Suzu had to go to the gym teacher first.

Rin wore a red t-shirt and white shorts. While Sachi wore a pink shirt and white sweat pants. Everyone in the gym was waiting for the gym teacher while talking. Then the door swung open and all the students rushed to their squads. But it was only Suzu. She still had her normal outfit on. She went and sat against the wall. Then the teacher walked in.

While the teacher was taking attendance, Suzu was deep breath, just like she had just ran the mile.

"Okay! We will do twenty push ups, and thirty curl ups. Then we run the mile." Teacher said and the class groaned.

While running the mile…

Rin and Sachi had the same pace. But Suzu didn't do the mile.

"Do you think this is what she was talking about?" Rin asked.

"What?" Sachi questioned.

"Ya know, she said that something bad will happen."

"I don't know, but this is not her."

Rin and Sachi were more then half way done when they noticed that Suzu was on her knees, tears coming out of her eyes, and hyperventilating. Rin and Sachi ran faster. There were other students, but they just sat and stared at Suzu, maybe it was because they couldn't think of something to do. Once Rin and Sachi pasted the finish like witch only took them about five to ten seconds from when they saw Suzu.

"9 minutes and 24 seconds. For both of you." the teacher said. Then the teacher went up to her. Then Rin and Sachi went up to them.

"Just take a deep breath." the teacher commanded. Suzu tried, but every time she did, she would cough up a storm and that wasn't making it better from her crying.

"She needs to go to the nurse." the teacher said. Then she looked at Kiba, who just happened to be the closet to the side she was looking at, "Kiba. Bring her to the nurse." Kiba nodded and let out his hand to help Suzu up, but before Suzu could reach his hand, the nurse smacked it.

"What did ya do that for?" he asked the teacher rudely.

"If it is what I think it is, then she can move."

"What kind of cold is that?"

"A cold? No, this could be an illness, one that paralyzes her body and she need medical help for every little common thing. Like eating."

"An illness?"

"Kiba! Stop asking dumb questions and bring Suzu to the nurse!"

"And how am I suppose to do that?" Suzu looked at the teacher.

"I think I can get up on my own." Suzu whispered, she wanted to speak louder, but she couldn't. Suzu began to stand but when she went to straighten, she couldn't move anymore, so she fell flat on her face.

"Okay! I'll help you!" Kiba picked up Suzu bridal style and started walking to the nurse.

When he was near the nurse's door Kiba heard some one said,

"On your honeymoon Kiba?" Kiba turned around to see that it was Shino.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Kiba said sarcastically.

"What are ya doing with Suzu?"

"She might have an illness and it paralyzes her body."

"Really? Then I guess she cant go over my house after school."

"I guess not."

Yes, Kiba thought.

"Well Kiba ya better get to the nurse. Suzu looks dead. Her eyes are closed, and she looks extremely pale."

"Oh shit!" Kiba ran to the nurse's office.

"What's wrong with Suzu?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know. She was hyperventilating and she couldn't move. The gym teacher said she might have an illness that paralyzes her body." Kiba answered.

"Put her on one of the beds." Kiba did as he was told and placed Suzu on a white bed.

"Okay. Now this will be hard. I think I will just call for 911." the nurse said, "Oh get an ambulance over here."

"Why?" Kiba asked, "Why cant you just call her parents?"

"That's the point, she doesn't have anyone."

"She doesn't?"

"No, both her parents died a long time ago, when she was little."

"She never told me that, and I'm her best friend."

"Well this happen like that. I am going to call the nearest hospital. You watch her, see if she wakes up."

"What do I do if she does?"

"Just ask like, how are you feeling? Are you okay? And tell her that an ambulance is coming to get her." the nurse went to the front office to call.

Rin and Sachi-

"Okay! Go get a drink of water and went you come back, go and do some stretching with the legs. Then do ten four-count jumping jacks." the teacher yelled. Some student groaned and other weren't even paying attention.

Rin and Sachi didn't like this part of gym. Doing jumping jacks. Four-count too! It was so boring and it didn't wear them out.

Once they were done Rin and Sachi went up the gym teacher.

"Hey coach, cant we have something more challenging?" Rin asked.

"So you want to do something more challenging?" the teacher questioned.

"Yeah!" Sachi yelled.

"Fine. Well, see you tomorrow. I will come up with something. For now, we have to do more curl ups and push ups."

Suzu and Kiba-

Suzu opened her eyes, just a bit. Kiba was a few inches away from her face.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"I. don't. know." Suzu struggled to say, she whispered it.

"Well how do you feel?"

"Like. Shit." Kiba laughed a little.

"Well there is an ambulance that is coming for you. Okay?" Suzu nodded a little.

"My. Stomach."

"What?"

"My stomach, hurts."

"The nurse- well speak of the devil." Kiba looked at the nurse because she came in.

"She is awake?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah."

"Well the ambulance will be here in five minutes."

"Okay. But she say her stomach hurts."

"If she has what I think she has, her stomach shouldn't hurt."

"What do you think she has?"

"Pneumonia."

"What's that?"

"A chronic disease marked by inflammation of the lungs and caused by viruses, bacteria, or other microorganisms and sometimes by physical and chemical irritants."

"That can paralyze her body?"

"Yes. But I don't know why her stomach hurts, it only damages the lungs. But we need to make sure it is not pneumonia, it would be better if its walking pneumonia."

"What's walking pneumonia?"

"Walking pneumonia is an outdated term referring to pneumonia, infection of the small air-filled sacs of the lung, which does not cause significant disability. People who are affected by walking pneumonia do not require hospitalization and are often able to continue participating in school or work functions. Although these mild cases of pneumonia can be caused by any number of microorganisms, infection with viruses such as influenza and respiratory syncytial virus or atypical bacteria such a Mycoplasma pneumoniae, Chlamydophila pneumoniae, or Legionella pneumophila are common causes."

"I don't know what all those terms mean."

"Its okay if you don't know because you don't need to…yet…"

"So it is an infection of the air-filled sacks in her lungs?"

"Yep. See? You do listen." the nurse started laughing.

"Yeah. Okay."

"Look at the time, it is 2:44, school is over in two minutes. You should go get ready to leave."

"I don't want to leave Suzu. She is my best friend! I need to make sure she is okay." the nurse sighed.

"Okay, go call your parents and make sure it is okay."

"Right." Kiba walked away to go outside and talk on his cell phone.

Rin and Sachi-

Once they were done with curl ups there was seven minutes left in class and everyone was just talking. Rin went and talked to Ino and Sachi went and talked to Shikamaru.

Rin-

"Hey Ino." Rin said.

"Sup?" Ino asked.

"Nothing much, I just feel concerned about Suzu."

"Yeah. Same here. I wonder where Kiba is?"

"I think he is still with Suzu."

"Wasn't that weird that she was acting like that."

"I know! It was scaring me."

"Yeah."

"Today, Suzu said that she felt like something bad would happen today. I guess that was it."

"Really? When did she say that?"

"At lunch."

"Oh."

Sachi-

"Hey Shikamaru." Sachi said.

"Hey Sachi. Sup?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing much you?"

"Same here. Hey. Are you going to the October Feast in four days?"

"No. No one had asked me."

"Oh. Don't tell Rin this but, I am going to ask her."

"What about Ino?"

"Kiba is going to ask her."

"Why doesn't Kiba ask Suzu?"

"Don't you get it?"

"No."

"Your so troublesome. Okay, you know the partners that we have when the teacher gave us documentaries?"

"Yeah."

"Well it is boy and girl, so the boys will ask the girls to go to the October Fest."

"Oh!"

"Thank you!"

"Shut up!"

Rin and Sachi-

The bell rang and the two teens started walking home. They knew that Kiba would give Suzu a ride of something because they needed to get the house ready for the guys. When they walked to the front of the building there was an ambulance van. And the two teens saw Kiba. Sachi waved. Kiba noticed them and waved back before walking into the ambulance.

Rin and Sachi went to the door of there apartment and saw a pink slip on their door. Rin grabbed it and decided to read it out loud.

"You have three day to leave the apartment with all of your possessions because of the rent. In the three days if you don't the landlord will just sell all your possessions."

"What does that mean?" Sachi asked.

"W-we are getting evicted out of our house!"

**Please review! I wont write more till I get two. No flaming, I think I have a couple mistakes some where.**

**Q: Where is Naruto?**

**A: Dont worry, Naruto goes to West and you will see Sasuke, Sakura, and the rest very soon!**

**Next time...**

**Rin and Sachi need a new place to live. But where will they go?**

**"You can live with me." ? (to build up the suspense)**

**"Really? Thanks!" Sachi said and hugged ?**

**"Yeah, but there is one thing."**

**"What?" Rin asked.**

**"Suzu cant live in my house! My parent will not allow it, she is a bad infulance!"**

**And what happens to Suzu?**

**"You have to stay in the hospital for a bit." the doctor said.**

**"How long?" Suzu asked.**

**"About three days. Maybe four."**

**Where will Suzu live after the four days?**

**"I know someone, but he doesnt live here. He goes to West." Shino said to Suzu.**

**"West? No! I am not living with a plastic!" Suzu yelled.**

**"Do you want to live in the streets?"**

**"No." Shino handed her a paper.**

**"This is the address."**

**"Thanks."**

**But when Suzu gets there, she get a little scared...**

**"Who are you?" a figure asked. There was no light to see who it was. It sounded like a guy to Suzu. The figure came into the light. Suzu screamed.**

**"Its you! I-I cant believe it!"**

**Who is it?**

**Find out all this and more next week in Total Eclipse of The Heart!**


End file.
